beaeetefandomcom-20200215-history
The Graveyard
This is a page that includes the death of several characters (SPOILER WARNING (obviously)). DC Comics DC Extended Universe Superman and Doomsday death DCEU.png|Superman is stabbed and killed Doomsday. Superman and Doomsday death DCEU.png|Doomsday is stabbed and killed using a Kryptonite spear held by Superman. Titans Titans: Dick Grayson's illusion Batman death Titans.png|Batman's chest is crushed by Dick Grayson. Marvel Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Monger death IM.jpg|Iron Monger is electrocuted to his death by Pepper Potts. Whiplash death IM2.png|Whiplash dies from his wounds inflicted by Iron Man and War Machine. Laufey death T.jpg|Laufey is shot and killed by his own son. Frigga death TTDW.png|Frigga is stabbed and killed by Kurse. Odin death TR.jpg|Odin dies of old age. Fandral and Volstagg death TR.png|Volstagg is killed by Hela's sword. Fandral and Volstagg death TR.png|Fandral is killed by Hela's sword. Hogun death TR.png|Hogun is killed by Hela's spear. Heimdall death IW.png|Heimdall is speared to his death by Thanos. Loki death IW.png|Loki's neck is snapped by Thanos. Winter Soldier death IW.png|Winter Soldier is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Falcon death IW.png|Falcon is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Doctor Strange death IW.png|Doctor Stange is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Spider-Man death IW.png|Spider-Man is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Maria Hill death IW.png|Maria Hill is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Nick Fury death IW.png|Nick Fury is snapped out of existence by Thanos. Thanos death I EG.png|Thanos is beheaded by Thor. Akihiko death EG.png|Akihiko is slain by Ronin. Black Widow death EG.png|Black Widow sacrifices her life to allow Hawkeye to obtain the Soul Stone. Nebula death EG.jpg|Nebula is shot and killed by her future self. Cull Obsidian death EG.png|Cull Obsidian is stomped on by Ant-Man. Ebony Maw death EG.png|Ebony Maw is snapped out of existence by Iron Man. Thanos death II EG.jpg|Thanos is snapped out of existence by Iron Man. A hero dies.png|Iron Man sacrifices himself to kill Thanos and his forces and dies from the fallout of using the Infinity Stones. Mortal Kombat 2nd Timeline Bi-Han death MK9.png|Bi-Han's skull held by Scorpion. Shang Tsung death MK9.png|Shang Tsung's soul is stolen by Shao Kahn. Kabal death MK9.png|Kabal's chest is pierced by Sindel's heel. Stryker death MK9.png|Kurtis Stryker's Jaw is torn out by Sindel. Sub-Zero death MK9.png|Cyber Sub-Zero is thrown to his death by Sindel. Jax death MK9.png|Jax Briggs's throat is pierced by Sindel's heel. Smoke death MK9.png|Smoke's neck is snapped by Sindel. Jade death MK9.png|Jade's stomach is torn out by Sindel. Sindel death MK9.png|Sindel is killed by Nightwolf's sacrifice. Nightwolf death MK9.png|Nightwolf sacrifices himself to kill Sindel. Kitana death MK9.png|Kitana is beat to death by her mother. Shao Kahn death MK9.png|Shao Kahn is killed by Raiden using the power of the Elder Gods. Sonya dies MK11.png|Sonya Blade was trapped under a pile of rocks due to Liu Kang. Sonya set off explosives she had planted killing her Raiden dies MK11.png|Raiden is erased from existence when Kronika merged the past and present. Past Kano dies MK11.png|Kano is shot in the head by Sonya Blade. Kano dies MK11.png|Kano ceased to exist after his past self was killed by Sonya Blade. Hanzo dies MK11.png|Hanzo Hasashi dies of poisoning by D'Vorah. Liu Kang dies MK11.png|Liu Kang's was merged with Raiden and his past self forcing his soul to permanently merge with his past self. Cetrion dies MK11.png|Cetrion is ended when she merges her soul with her mother.